50 Sombras de Kirigaya
by Xumboo
Summary: Tan solo, 50 drabbles aleatorios de Kirito y Asuna para pasar el rato. Se recomienda discreción.
1. Chapter 1

Y allí se encontraba él, Kirigaya Kazuto, todavía tan solo un estudiante de preparatoria, con la cara aterrorizada, sin saber qué hacer. Sus compañeros gritaban y gritaban, dándole mucho más pánico y más miedo ante la situación presente.

En frente de él se encontraba la jóven Yuuki Asuna, vestida con su azulado y húmedo —y también un poco ajustado en sus curvas, notó con horror evidente—, traje de baño escolar, con los párpados seguido de largas pestañas mandarinas cerradas, su largos mechones de cabello color mandarina húmedos sueltos de su peinado normal, cayendo alrededor de la muchacha, y su boca carmesí tentadoramente abierta, como si estuviera invitándole a hacerlo.

¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer? Su muy querida y popular amiga se había lanzado directa —y ciegamente— al agua para no obtener una mala nota en su clase de natación, y él sabía muy bien que lo quería para no llegar a decepcionar a nadie, incluyéndose a sí misma.

Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto.

Él debía hacerlo, él se había arriesgado en ayudarla y lo único y no tan difícil que debía hacer era juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Puede que suene fácil.

Pero no lo és. En lo absoluto. O al menos no para el.

¿Eso sería RCP o contaría tambien como un beso robado?

No lo sabía, no podía pensar, estaba asustado como si un gran reloj moviera ruidosa y fugazmente sus finas manecillas, como quedándose sin tiempo para pensar siquiera.

-Kirigaya-san, si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, con gusto yo puedo ocupar tu lugar.-Sonrió con perversión y lujuria Humbert, que les observaba atentamente junto con el resto de sus compañeros, de manera expectante.

-Yo también podría hacerlo, me sería un honor ayudar a Asuna-san.- Dijo desde su lado Kuradeel, con una mirada similar a la de Humbert.

Desde otro lado, Eugeo y Klein movían sus cabezas de un lado a otro, y, si uno leía sus labios, cosa que Kazuto hizo, se podría dar cuenta de que lo que estaban diciendo era "No"

Sin presiones. Sin presiones en absoluto. Claro.

Tragó sáliva mientras se formaba un nudo en su estómago

Él no podía permitir aquello, como su amigo, Kazuto debía salvar a Asuna de ese asqueroso y desagradable hombre que quería aprovecharse de la situación.

-N-no, no se preocupen, Humbert-dono, Kuradeel...-san. Lo haré y-yo.-Tartamudeó sonrojándose, decidiéndose a acortar rápidamente la distancia entre la bella muchacha y él.

¿Y si Asuna comenzaba a odiarlo por aquello?

¿Y si se alejaba de él por el resto de sus vidas?

¿Y si decidía preferir a esos lujuriosos hombres por encima de él?

Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, alejando esos negativos y muy horrorosos pensamientos que plagaban su mente.

Debía de hacerlo para salvar su vida, después de todo eso es lo que cuenta, o por lo menos era lo principal en ese mismo instante.

-Por favor perdóname, Asuna.- Susurró, a modo de que nadie le escuchara. Cerró los ojos, terminando esa distancia mínima que aún quedaba entre ambos jóvenes, haciendo que sus labios se tocaran ligeramente.

Fue entonces cuando todo el ruido, el paisaje y las personas rodeándolos, desaparecieron por completo, mostrando un pacífico nada a su alrededor.

Antes de siquiera haber percibido la presión de los labios de la jóven Yuuki contra los suyos, sintió a su corazón calentarse y acelerar más rápido sus latidos. El estar tan cerca de su boca era en extremo emocionante, y lo sería mucho más si el llegara a adentrar su lengua en la cavidad.

¡Concéntrate, Kazuto! ¡Estás aquí para darle aire, no para darle vida a todas tus perversiones!

Como que sentía que se convertiría en un enorme pervertido en tan solo un par de años.

La mayoría del aire resguardado por sus pulmones, fue transferido por medio de sus bocas llegando a los de la chica.

Se alejó ligeramente y recogió mucho más aire, y así sucesivamente hasta que hubo finalizado.

Pero tuvo que alejarse de ella a regañadientes, dejando la hermosa sensación de sus suaves labios atrás.

-La llevaré arriba, a la enfermería, de seguro recibirá mejores cuidados allí.-Ambos luceros adquirieron una tonalidad seria pero con reconfortante preocupación.

Con un grupo de chicos muy molestos por no haber estado en el puesto del Kirigaya, y con unas cuantas chicas sonrojadas de tan lindo acto que tomó lugar frente a sus ojos, la cargó sujetandola de la cintura y debajo de las rodillas, con ambos brazos, los cabellos otoñales de la muchacha apenas y rozando el suelo al caer por la gravedad.

Alejándose rápida, pero cuidadosamente del gran y abierto salón acuático plagado de estudiantes conmocionados, con la muchacha en sus brazos, Kazuto sonrió orgulloso con sus pómulos muy, muy levemente sonrojados. Porque él haría lo imposible si pudiera besar a tan hermosa mujer otra vez, o se dejaba de llamar Kirigaya Kazuto.

* * *

 ** _Nota de Kitten:_**

 _"Hola, carnales! Pos yo soy Kitten °° y este es el primer fic que cooescribo, y en general, mi primer fic en español. Si son las muchachas, y están leyendo ésta historia, porfa no nos quemen vivas (?) Ésta es una recolección de ideas aleatorias de nuestras alocadas mentes, y es probable que contengan un alto contenido de LSD, y no se sorprendan si nos quieren asesinar al terminar de leerla toda e.e No esperen inocencia y jueguitos cuando se trate de nosotras dos ñ.ñ Así que han sido advertidos. Vayan, vayan. Están invitados a leer la primera sombra del gran Kirigaya Kazuto-sama ;) Bai bai!"_

 _Sinceramente, Kitten. Y no, no soy un gatito real, por más que quiera :v"_

 ** _Nota mía (?):_**

 _Hola, mis flanes. ¿Qué tal su día? El mío bien, eso creo, además del unicornio que me dijo que tendría un exámen mañana, pero bah, esos dinosaurios son bien mentirosos. Justo cuando pensabas que no había nada mas drogado que esto, ¡PAM! Aparece Aime y le pone LSD a los fics :v_

 _Básicamente, serán un conjunto de drabbles de Kirito x Asuna, pero no todo será dulce, de mí no se esperen nada bueno y dulce, por favar, y de Kitten, mucho menos, por eso es mi nee-san, porque aprendo de su maldad. (?) :v_

 _Los quiere en un horno, Xu._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota de Kitten:**_

 _"¡Hola gente! Kitten aqui! Les traemos un capítulo escrito por nuestra bella Rina. El capítulo de hoy contiene Spoilers. No lo lean si no les gusta el spoiler. Eso es todo. Bai Bai!"_

* * *

Entras al oscuro vagón lentamente. Te detienes en la entrada y lo miras.

Su típico cabello oscuro de estilo rebelde que tanto amabas ya había perdido su tono brillante, y sus ojos de color ónice profundos carecían de brillo y estaban perdidos, mirando hacia un punto en la pared, y al mismo tiempo hacia la nada, sus labios eran en extremo delgados, su piel anormalmente pálida y su nariz aguileña.

 _Ese era el rostro de aquel que más habías extrañado y añorado besar._

Su cuerpo extremadamente delgado, diferente a la última vez que lo viste, se encontraba sentado en una sencilla silla de ruedas y su brazo derecho era sustituído por tan solo la tela de la fina camisa de algodón que el portaba. Y el sostenía dos espadas enfundadas. Sonreíste mentalmente al notar ese detalle.

 _Ese era el cuerpo que tanto deseabas rodear con tus brazos y no soltar por ninguna razón en el mundo._

Tu corazón se fragmentó en miles de pedazos y el dolor se extendió hacia la piel de tu pecho, en donde optaste por acariciártelo.

Tus rodillas cayeron al piso y lo abrazaste. Le apretaste tan fuerte que pudiste sentir sus huesos rozar tu piel a través de la suya. Lo abrazaste tan desesperadamente que pudiste sentir la calidez entrando a tu cuerpo también.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente, Stacia-sama, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar.- Dijo una voz desde atrás.

Oíste su voz pero optaste por ignorarle. Si recordabas bien, aquella tierna y tímida voz le pertenecía a una amable castaña que habías protegido junto a otra muchacha de largos cabellos rubí. Sentiste su mirada azulina penetrando hasta tu alma respaldando aquella frase, y una mano suavemente posándose sobre tu hombro.

Lo aceptaste, sabías que era la pura verdad, así que besaste su delgado y pálido cuello, y te separaste de él lentamente.

De pronto, percibiste una mano que te producía un sentimiento inmemorable rozarte la cintura, y una voz que jamás olvidarías ni siquiera al pasar de mil años.

-A...su...na.-

El tono de tu espadachín, de tu beta tester, de tu esposo, de tu novio. Sin embargo eran tan solo pequeños y pausados quejidos, quizá porque te estabas alejando y con eso desvaneciendo la hermosa sensación y con ella, el calor corporal.

Y cancelaste la separación. Y lloraste.

Enterraste tu rostro en el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello y dejaste brotar tus lágrimas. Un líquido cayó sobre tu cabello, y sabías de donde procedía. Los dos ojos fijos en la perdición se centraron con dificultad en tí, pero no lo supiste, pues estabas tan concentrada en besar su cuello que no te diste cuenta que en aquella mirada ausente se había cruzado una llena de vida y hacia tí, una llena de cariño, amor y comprensión.

Tu solo le susurraste.

 _Estoy aquí._

 _Te amo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Todo se veía borroso para tí, como si todo fuera un sueño y todo lo que te rodeara fuera información jugosa, pero no te importaba, estabas acostumbrado.

Aún así, enfrente de tí viste algo que te llamó la atención, algo familiar, mucho más que aquella muchacha de pelo rubio que siempre te cuidaba y te hablaba sin respuesta tuya.

Un vestido blanco, largo y celestial, y de pronto sentiste que te hubiera gustado verlo todo el día.

Una cara pálida, acompañada de unos brillantes ojos mandarina que tenían una expresión de dolor y un ligero alivio al mismo tiempo, y tú compartiste eso al ver ese hermoso rostro siendo perturbado.

Una nariz pequeña y adorable, y labios carnosos y seductoramente rojos.

Y por último, pero no al final, cabello pelirrojo y con mucha extensión. Bien cuidado y deslumbrante.

Te gustaba ese bello tono de naranja. Te parecía un color hermoso, puro e ingenuo, lleno de vida y alegrando todo a cada ligero roze del suelo, tal y como la silueta que tenías a frente.

La viste caer al suelo, sosteniéndose solo de sus rodillas y te desesperaste, creíste que podría rasparse o lastimarse, te entra una preocupación inmensa por el bienestar de la joven.

Pero de pronto sentiste dos brazos rodeándote buscando darte calidez, tal vez para que refrescaras tu memoria.

La paz reinó tu corazón y la negrura de la perdición se transformó en un suave gris.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente, Stacia-sama, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar.-

Una cabellera castaña tocó el hombro de la persona que te abrazó, y ella se separó con lentitud de tí. No, no te gustó.

¿Stacia? ¿Así se era como ella se llamaba? No, no te pareció eso.

Dejaste que un sonido involuntario de lo que realmente creías que era su nombre saliera de tus delgados labios.

-A..s..u...na...-

Hiciste un horrible esfuerzo, y al final no sonó tal y como lo querías, pero realmente había valido la pena el esfuerzo al sentir la piel de ella en tu mano.

La muchacha te miró con sus ojos brillantes y te ofreció una bella y destellante sonrisa.

Juraste que viste esa imágen alguna vez, justo después de que la luna se desapareciera del cielo y aún después de eso.

Un beso en tu cuello, traslúcidas lágrimas cayendo sobre tu hombro, un pequeña y cálida mano sobre la tuya.

El anterior cambió de un gris a blanco con una paz incondicional, y las lágrimas brotaron de tus ojos.

" _Estoy aquí", "Te amo"._

Con solo cuatro palabras en un corto susurro repentino, tus ojos grisáceos miraron otra vez el mundo de una forma más colorida y viva, pero no supiste si lo aprovechaste o desperdiciaste el tiempo en solo concentrarte en la figura que se aferraba dulcemente a tí, como si no quisiera volver a soltarte.

 _Te sentiste bien._

 _Tu diosa te protegería. Y tu la cuidarías, aunque fuese desde muy lejos._

* * *

 _ **Nota mía (?):**_

 _Les juro que cuando ví esa imágen el sábado en el colegio se me pasó por la cabeza pedirle a mis amigos que me juntaran para comprar una lata de cocacola...PERO ES QUE MUEROOO! Asuna se veía tan hermosa que dude de mi secsualidad por un momento...KHÉ. Bueno, voy a explicar algo del texto por si las dudas:_

 _-Cuando sueñas, la información que podría tener gran valor (direcciones, números, títulos, étc) es borrosa. Pero aún sigo buscando ese librito que se me apareció en sueños, aún recuerdo la portada y me sirvió para transportarme a otro universo :'v Pinches sueños locos._

 _Los quiere, Xu._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Nota de Kitten:**_ _Hola, que tal mis locos, aquí está Kitten con vuestro nuevo capítulo, esforzandome por escribir de todo v': Pinche Xu-tan me trae loca T-T. Bueno, este es el regalo de cumple atrasado que preparamos Rina y yo para Sakura-san... otra vez. Principalmente de Rina que escribió la base del cap. Aquí un trabajo entre el indetenible par que está cocinandoles cómo ranas e.e Bueno, sin más preámbulos, Disfruten!_

* * *

Oh, mírate, tu brazo y mejilla están todo ensangrentados y te encuentras sin fuerzas para caminar, pero no parece importarte en lo más mínimo, pues estás caminando en los pasillos del hospital sin ningún signo de dolor notable en tu rostro, y se ve que podrías hacerlo incluso por millones de metros tan solo para verla a ella.

Sugou Noboyuki casi pudo abrir un segundo orificio conectando tu boca con el exterior, o tu mejilla te ardía como fuego demasiado, pero las excusas eran como obstáculos que tenían el mero aspecto de una pequeña hormiga para tí, no significaban nada en lo absoluto. Nada, nada en el mundo iba a detenerte, pues si fuera por ella, lo darías todo.

Pero ... ¿qué tal si ella no estaba allí esperándote? Como aquellos cálidos tiempos en el vigésimo segundo piso de Aincrad en Sword Art Online, en dónde después de una larga y extenuante jornada de cacería de animales raros, regresabas a tu hogar, a la cabaña escondida entre los bosques, y la veías con sus brazos extendidos hacia tí, con un mandil blanco para cocina y de sus labios salían un "Bienvenido a casa, cariño..." que te enternecía y rodeaba de calidez el alma, y tú bien podías mandar a la borda ese chico solitario, asocial y frívolo, y cargarla en tus brazos, repartiendo infinidad de besos en su suave piel, y carnosos labios, rodear su cintura, y nunca cansarte de escuchar esa dulce risa de colegiala ... ¿Qué tal si ya no fuera así? ¿qué tal si aún estuviera acostada en esa cama, ignorante a la agonía que sentías a cada momento de verla en tal estado?

Esas preguntas no tenían respuesta alguna, y por eso te detuviste. A medio levantar la cortina, temblaste y sudaste por el miedo a una posible opción como esa, al peor de los casos. A qué ella estuviera inmóvil en la cama, aún con el casco puesto, y que el constante sonido que emitían las máquinas se convirtiera en el breve y cortante sonido de una sola nota continua... Pero una suave voz en tu mente devolvió toda la emoción a tí, sus palabras te dieron el ánimo suficiente para continuar... "¡Ve por ella, papá!" Dijo aquella cálida y cariñosa voz. Le hiciste caso, obedeciste, pues lo harías tarde o temprano.

Sonreíste.

El corazón te latió a mil por segundo, y ni la más mísera letra salían de tu boca igual como tu forzosa respiración, estás demasiado conmovido y las lágrimas quieren escaparse de tí. Pero no te permites mostrar tal debilidad, no. No en ése momento, pues tenías que ser fuerte, por y para ella.

Ahí estaba ella, el color extravagante y particular de su largo cabello, que siempre te hacía pensar en árboles otoñales con fruta creciente en ellos como las mandarinas, no era tan brillante o lustroso como antes pero no te impactaba en lo absoluto. También era mucho más largo, notaste.

Sus párpados, que acompañados de pestañas pelirrojas, contenían unos ojos avellanados de mirada brillante y triste, y lo relacionaste con los hechos sucedidos en el juego, ALfheim Online, principalmente con Oberon el rey de las hadas. Apretaste los puños al notar ese detalle.

Una bata blanca cubría toda su delgada figura, también quedando holgado en extremo debido a la disminución de peso de la muchacha, que se veía ligeramente diferente a cómo se veía en el juego. Y en la mesita de noche, notaste, el NerveGear había sido retirado. Susurraste su nombre en un suspiro pasajera.

Volteó su nostálgica mirada hacía ti. Te notó, ¿cómo no lo haría? ¡Era la subcomandante de la vanguardia del mejor gremio de SAO, La "Destello Velóz", damas y caballeros!

Presenció tu mirada con agilidad, como cuándo no dejaste de observarla embobado la primera vez que la viste, venciendo al Jefe Del Piso 1, cuándo perdió su capucha. Desde ese día pensaste que ese hermoso rostro no podía ser real, pero mira, lo tienes en carne y hueso y mucho más perfecto que nunca.

Te sonrió dulcemente, y con dificultad pronunció tu nombre de usuario de SAO. Te le acercaste y le abrazaste. ¡Oh, cómo habías extrañado tenerla entre tus brazos! Notó tus heridas, pero les hizo caso omiso. Te separaste de ella a regañadientes, y la miraste. En su melodiosa voz se presentó, finalizando con las palabras "¡Estoy en casa, Kirito-kun!". Le dijiste tu nombre real, pronunciando aquellas palabras que habías querido decirle desde el instante en que despertaste en la realidad "Bienvenida a casa, Asuna"

Y finalmente, no resististe más a esos carnosos labios rojos que pedían a gritos unirse a los tuyos en una suave y harmónica danza. No pudiste evitar preguntarte ¿Cómo sería? ¿Mucho más detallado que SAO? ¿O sería lo mismo? Ignoraste todo eso y dejaste que tus instintos te llevaran, es decir, palpaste tus labios en los de ella sin pensarlo dos veces.

Inconscientemente, ni te importó que la chica estuviera cientas de veces más débil que tú o que esto fuera un centro médico y esas muestras de cariño no estaban permitidas en absoluto. ¿Y qué? ¿Le diste relevancia? Para nada. De hecho, aumentaste los besos a mayor pasión, ritmo y compás ... ¡Es que la extrañaste tanto, joder! Pero la ira por la violación que recibió en ese juego fue suficiente como para activar a ese hombre desconocido que se comportaba de salvaje como para reclamar lo que era suyo. La miraste a los ojos sin dejar de besarla. Sus parpados estaban cerrados, y habían lagrimas cayendo desde el borde de éstos. Se veía tan frágil, que tu corazón se partió en mil pedazos, pero no pudiste controlar aquellos impulsos completamente ajenos a ti que siempre tomaban, control cuándo las cosas entre los dos tomaban un giro más íntimo.

Querías hacerla tuya completamente...sus ojos mirándote con vulnerabilidad, sus labios tratando graciosamente igualar a tu danza, la melena rojiza que se balanceaba con el viento que entraba y salía por la ventana, cargando consigo una brisa fría, que ninguno de ustedes dos pareció sentir, su suave y delicada piel cuyo aroma te inundaba y te volvía adicto cual droga, sus brazos que se aferraban a tí con toda la fuerza posible, sus largas y blancas piernas que estaban al punto de abrazar tu cadera lánguidamente ... todo, todo. Todo debía ser tuyo por derecho, pero quizá no eras tan animal como para tomarlo ahora, en su estado de debilidad extrema. Solo podías disfrutar de esos labios que te ocasionaban melancolía al no probarlos cada día.

Solo podías disfrutar de esos calientes labios con un sabor a desinfectante. Solo podías disfrutar de la hermosa sensación de tener a tu esposa en tus brazos, otra vez. La abrazas una vez más, y entrelazas tus dedos con los de ella en promesa de no separarse nunca, nunca más.

* * *

 ** _Nota Mía (?):_** _Aún no he muerto, no celebren plox. :'v La dvd que tuve que comprar internet hoy para dedicarle este capítulo a **Sakura Zala,** que cumplía años ayer y yo ni por ahí xD (?) ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mujer! (Atrasado) Espero que las chicas te hayan dado buenos regalos, porque aquí está el mío y el de neesan (que vendría siendo el segundo) Ni pedo, aún no se acaba la fiesta, sin mí no hay sabor. ¿Por qué creen que cuando llegué a la fiesta de mi prima de seis años los niños se alegraron al verme? (Sigo creyendo que no es porque traía la piñata en brazos)... Okay, ya. Nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños. (Llama al 911 y recibirás una canción de cumpleaños) Te quiere y te desea un buen día, Xu y Kitten._

 _¡Disfruten el cap!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota de Kitten:**_ _Hola que tal, aqui está Kitten con un nuevo Cap de 50 Sombras de Kirigaya que logré escribir con la ayuda de Rina ^^. Éste capítulo va dedicado a mi Tía-sama (AKA Sumi), que está cumpliendo años hoy. Muchas felicidades! Sin más preámbulos, lean!_

* * *

–¡Oh Vamos! Sabes que no quiero ir sola a ese club, y tu nunca sales a divertirte. Además, tus padres están de viaje por ésta semana, y no traes a tus pretendientes siguiendote cómo inútiles polillas a una luz brillante. Dime, ¿qué podría salirnos mal? Además, ya te tengo ropa apropiada para la ocasión– Dijo la muchacha castaña, sonriendo de manera sugestiva.

–¡No, no, y no! Me rehuso a ponerme algo que tu hayas elegido especialmente. Y ya te lo he dicho, ¡si no quieres ir sola, simplemente no vayas, Rika-chan!– Respondió su pelirroja amiga.

–¡Será divertido! Es un club muy popular, y lo bueno es, ¡todos estarán usando mascaras y antifaces, así que nadie te reconocerá en lo absoluto! No seas aguafiestas, Asuna. Sé que quieres ir, así que deja de ser tan orgullosa y cambiate. ¡Nos iremos ahora mismo!–

–Pero-

–¡Demasiado tarde! ¡No aceptaré otro no por respuesta! Toma, ponte esto. Te veo en la sala cuándo termines– Dijo ella, entregándole a Asuna una prenda roja bien doblada.

–Mou, ¡Rika-chan!– Pero, para su mala suerte, ella ya se había ido, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Asuna sólo desdoblo la prenda, y se quedó largo rato observandola.

–…– Asuna inspeccionó la ceñida prenda –Tienes que estar bromeando…–

OoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos después …

La joven bajó la escalera, ya vistiendo el formal vestido, y un par de tacones altos de un tono rojo escarlata. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta ligeramente ladeada, que caía suavemente en forma de ondulaciones color mandarina. Sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo brillante, y cargaba accesorios de color plateado. La muchacha era la muy conocida hija menor de los Yuukis, Asuna.

Una joven mujer de clase alta, hija de una profesora de universidad, Kyouko, y el CEO de una compañía electrónica, Shouzou, ambos bastante distinguidos en sus respectivas áreas de trabajo. Le educaron con lo mejor que el dinero pudo pagar, en una amplia academia de damas para evitar las posibles distracciones.

Su belleza física era envidiada por muchas, y su intelecto, incomparable a otros, pues llego a ser el primer lugar en su distinguida academia antes de graduarse.

Ella siempre hacía todo lo que sus padres le pedían y esperaban de ella, yendo tan lejos cómo aceptando conocer varios de los posibles pretendientes (o cómo su madre los llamaba, "candidatos apropiados para el matrimonio"), aunque un tanto desconfiada de los verdaderos motivos de aquellos hombres, que en casi todos los casos eran mayores que ella por unos cuantos años.

¿Cómo había terminado en tal situación una señorita cómo ella? La razón, era su mejor amiga, Shinozaki Rika.

Hija de una familia de clase media, y criada lo mejor que sus padres pudieron proveerle para conseguir un camino en la vida que la hiciese feliz, con todas las dificultades incluidas.

Ambas habían sido las mejores de las amigas desde el día en que se conocieron, y se habían vuelto inseparables desde entonces. Esa semana, debido al inesperado viaje de sus padres, a Asuna no le quedó de otra que pedirle alojamiento a su mejor amiga para no quedarse completamente sola en la enorme casa de sus padres. Ella, por supuesto aceptó, y esa noche preparó una reservación en un club, para un máximo de cinco personas. Y todas sus amistades estaban ocupadas ése día, claro, a excepción de Asuna que había sido obligada a cambiarse y maquillarse para la ocasión.

–Veo que no te pusiste mucho maquillaje, bien. Aunque el sitio está bien acondicionado para que no pase, cuándo algunas cargan demasiado maquillaje, se derrite detrás del antifaz– Dijo la castaña, acomodando su vestido tangerina, de manera qué no se viera tan desordenado.

Ella habia elegido para dicha ocasión, un vestido simple de ese color, ceñido a sus curvas y llegando el borde hasta un poco más alla del medio muslo.

–Cómo veo que me vas a obligar a ir, diga lo que diga, por lo menos dime que no arrastraste a Keiko-chan a ésta descabellada idea

–¡No! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Keiko todavía es muy joven para éste tipo de sitios. Por algo te arrastré a ti.

–Eso no me hace sentir mejor...

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Frente al club "Aincrad"

–¡Vamos! Sé que te va a gustar. No hay ni alcohólicos empedernidos ni fumadores adentro. Sólo gente joven -como nosotras- bailando y divirtiendose. Y la música no es tan salvaje tampoco, cómo algunos sitios. Además de la interesante regla de todos tener que usar máscaras que cubran sus rostros, o parte de ellos.

–Creeme, Rika-chan, sinceramente dudo que me guste.

–Vamos adentro, ya tengo la reservación, así que nos dejaran entrar enseguida.

.

.

.

–¿Enserio te vas a quedar aquí sentada en la barra, haciendo nada? Que aguafiestas eres– Dijo Rika, observandola atentamente desde detrás de su antifaz rosa.

–Tal vez no sería una aguafiestas si hubieras venido sola en lugar de traerme– Asuna le respondió, aburrida, mientras acomodaba su propio antifaz, uno que Rika había elegido, que era de color blanco con detalles plateados, y unas plumas a los la opinión de Asuna, ese antifaz parecía más de carnaval, cási cómo el de una fiesta de disfraces.

–E-em, disculpa, ¿quieres… bailar?– Preguntó un chico pelirrojo tímidamente a Rika, que estaba sentada justo al lado de Asuna. Su cabello rojo hacía un agradable contraste con la máscara roja de detalles dorados, y aquellos ojos marrones que desde detrás se asomaban de manera expectante.

–¿Bailar? Con gusto– Le respondió ella, levantándose de su asiento con la ayuda del misterioso muchacho.

–¡Espera, Rika! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí, completamente sola?– Asuna preguntó, tratando de detenerla, poco antes de que se acercaran a la acaudalada pista de baile

–Prácticamente, pero sólo digamos que dejaré llevar por el momento.

'Perfecto, justamente perfecto. Vengo arrastrada con ella a éste sitio, y lo primero que ella hace es dejarme completa y definitivamente sola para irse a bailar con algún tipo anónimo'.- Pensó, suspirando, y tomando una buena mirada a su alrededor. Todos estaban usando máscaras, y antifaces que cubrían sus rostros (o sólo los ojos), excepto la nariz y la boca. Y cómo el suyo, todos parecían ser sacados de una fiesta de carnaval de niños, con más detalles extravagantes, como plumas de distintos tamaños, colores y formas; Destellos de colores metálicos como el plateado y el dorado; Piedras brillantes de infinidad de colores; y algunos incluso con diseños tipo animal print, cómo el de zebra y el de leopardo.

Además de las máscaras (y/o antifaces), todas las chicas parecían estar usando vestidos tipo gala, pero éstos eran más cortos, cómo era en el caso de ella, más o menos hasta los muslos o antes de las rodillas. Y los muchachos variaban mucho, algunos con camisas y pantalones de vestir, pero sin corbata o chaleco; algunos con camisas de vestir y jeans; entre otros.

Las máscaras y accesorios de las personas al bailar de aquí a allá, reflejaba con las brillantes y tintadas luces, reflejandose y creando una iluminación fascinante.

Y por último, el sitio en general, daba aires de un sitio formal, moderno y relajado. Un ambiente completamente diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Pero Asuna no era como tal chica aguafiesta, aunque sea una parte de ella, y solo por una vez entregó su voz al pegajoso ritmo que era la principal causa del compás de los demás.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Vestidor del club, algunos minutos antes…

–Vamos afuera, estoy seguro de que se aliviara un poco esa tensión si vives en el momento y te relajas allá. No puedes estar lamentandote todo el día– Su pelirrojo amigo le dijo.

–¿Para qué? De seguro terminaré ahogando mis penas en la barra, ahuyentando a todo el que se me acerque. Además, el tema de la semana es carnaval. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado el carnaval.

–Cierto, cierto. Pero aún así, trata de divertirte un poco, aunque sea para dejar de emitir esa aura deprimente.

–Está bien, pero no esperes que esté bailando de aquí allá con una sonrisa de idiota plasmada en la cara.

–Me parece suficiente, ahora salgamos de aquí.

.

.

.

–Vaya, no importa cuantas veces lo vea, éste sitio es impresionante.

–Creeme, cuándo lo ves casi a diario, pierde el misterio y uno deja de emocionarse tanto.

–Por el sitio, no por la gente...– Dijo, recorriendo el moderno lugar con la mirada, topandose con un par de personas sentadas en el bar. Por su vestimenta, era más que obvio que ambas personas eran damas.

Kirito observó con aburrimiento cómo Ryoutarou convencía a la castaña de ir a bailar con él, dejando sola a la otra persona, que estaba de espaldas a él. Kirito soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer frente a la muchacha, que por su altura no podría ser mucho mayor que él.

Sin siquiera mirarla, ordenó una bebida al bartender, y se quedó viendo cómo las personas se movían energéticamente al ritmo de la alegre y animada música que ponía el Dj, al otro lado de la habitación.

–Enserio, ¿para qué me trajo si me iba a dejar aquí sola…?

La voz sonaba melodiosa, tal coro de ángeles, embrujando a aquel que estuvo suficientemente cerca para escucharla sobre el ruido que hacía la música. La suave voz, que estaba mezclada con un tono que parecía ser disgusto, provenía de su derecha, dónde estaba la muchacha que se había quedado allí anteriormente.

–Si no quieres quedarte sola, entonces ve a bailar– Le respondió, aunque sabía que las palabras de la muchacha no iban dirigidas hacia el.

–P-pero, ¿Con quién? No conozco a nadie..

–Por si no lo ves, nadie se conoce aquí. Todos están detrás de las máscaras, y 90% de las personas que están bailando, no conocen a su compañero de baile. Incluyendo a tu amiga, la del cabello marrón oscuro.

–Y tu, eres...?

–Yo sólo estoy aquí porque mi amigo me dejó solo, para ir a bailar con aquella amiga tuya. Y eso que me convenció para venir.

–Yo ni siquiera quería poner un pie aquí. Por más reconocido que sea el sitio, mis padres nunca aprobarían de el– La muchacha suspiró, haciendo que Kirito finalmente volteara hacia ella.

Su apariencia lo dejo estupefacto, tal cuál su alma hubiera abandonado su cuerpo. Piel blanca, suave y tersa a simple vista, desde sus largas y formadas piernas, hasta dónde se escondían detrás de la fina tela roja del vestido; un vestido rojo de una sola manga, cuya tela apenas lograba disimular bien sus curvas, ciñiéndose sobre su esbelta cintura, y cayendo casi hasta la rodilla; finos y ondulados cabellos de un color marrón-anaranjado que caían de manera grácil sobre la curva de sus hombros; labios carnosos pintados de un tono rojo carmesí; zarcillos plateados cuyo brillo al reflejarse, hacía un efecto que parecía un aura brillante rodeandola; un leve rubor rosado sobre sus mejillas, que parecía no ser parte de la delgada capa de maquillaje; y por último sus ojos ambarinos, que se asomaban tímidamente desde atrás de una blanca máscara con decoración de plumas y destellos plateados.

La sola vista de la mujer lo dejo sin habla. Sus ojos la examinaban de pies a cabeza descaradamente, mientrás ella veia como su amiga daba giros y movimientos fluidos en la pista de baile.

Una vez que ganó de nuevo su compostura, se dedicó a tratar de no obsevarla tanto, o por lo menos disimular las pequeñas miradas que le daría de vez cuando, y por el rabillo de su ojo.

–Tal parece que ésos amigos nuestros son la peor compañía que se nos pudo haber asignado para ésta noche, ¿eh?– Le preguntó, con su actitud de siempre.

–Ni que lo digas...

–¿Sabes qué? Te invitó a una copa debido a que estamos en las mismas circunstancias.

–Sería un placer– Le dijo, sonriendole de manera juguetona. Si iba a quedarse allí por el resto de la noche, lo haría a su manera. Y se divertiría, si señor.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Kirito seguía sentado junto a la encantadora dama de la máscara plumada, bebiendo en pequeñas cantidades para no emborracharse tan rápido.

Fue entonces cuándo ella, después de haber terminado su bebida de un trago, extendió su mano hacia el, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

–¿Me podría conceder éste baile?– Preguntó, fingiendo un acento elegante, lo que desde cualquier punto de vista, se veía comiquisimo, y Kirito, una vez paro de reír, se levantó, tomó la mano de la muchacha, y la guió a la pista de baile, qué estaba tan sólo ligeramente más vacía que antes.

Por un segundo, casi se queda estupefacto de nuevo, frente a la imágen de la muchacha energéticamente meciendo sus caderas de un lado al otro al movido ritmo de la música, dejando sus manos sacudirse casi aleatoriamente en el aire. Dudo, pero sólo por un segundo. Y muy pronto, se encontró bailando frente a la bella muchacha. Y ambos, moviendo sus cuerpos alegremente al son de la canción, no se percataron del momento en el que sus acompañantes se fueron del sitio juntos, dejando sus máscaras en un envase que estaba junto a la salida.

Una vez estuvieron cansados, regresaron a la barra tomados de la mano, y se sentaron, riendo y hablando animadamente. Parecían tal vez un par de mejores amigos ante sus ojos, pero tal vez eso también era efecto del alcohol.

Pero no fue hasta cuándo ella hizo un comentario mencionando cómo no se encontraron a sus amigos mientras bailaban en la pista, qué se dieron cuenta de la ausencia total de la castaña y el pelirojo en el club "Aincrad".

–Tal parece que nos dejaron abandonados de nuevo– dijo ella, suspirando.

–Ryo, desgraciado. Las pagarás– Murmuró por lo bajo, imaginando la expresión entretenida que debió haber tenido cuándo los vio bailar, y que le hubiera dicho algo cómo "Vámonos, no querríamos ser un estorbo para los tórtolos" para convencerla. –Maldita sea...

–Bueno, yo no sé tú, pero yo voy a tomar una más– dijo ella, haciéndole una seña al barman para que se acercara a atenderla. Paso seguido, ordenó una bebida que pronto estuvo en sus manos. Enseguida se la bebió de un trago enseguida sintiéndose mareada en extremo.

–E-em…–

–Asuna– Dijo, cubriendo su rostro con una mano.

–Asuna-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

–Con sinceridad, para nada. Definitivamente me arrepiento

–Si quiere le acompaño hasta su casa...

–Eso sería maravilloso, gracias.

El par caminó lenta, y a veces torpemente, hacia la salida. No fue entonces cuando Asuna recordó.

'¡Las máscaras! Si tenemos que salir, vamos a tener que dejar las máscaras… ¿¡Ahora qué hago!?'

Scaneando su preocupación, la boca de Kirito se movió.

–Si no quiere que le vea, está bien. Nunca le obligaría a hacer algo que no quisiera.

La pelirroja relajó los tensos músculos de su piel, –que por la relajante voz se sintió sin peso sobre su corazón– y asintió, con una gran sonrisa. No quería que él supiera nada.

.

.

.

Bastaba con decir que Asuna estuvo bastante irritante cuando entraron al taxi. Sus abrazos, sus besos en su mejilla, sus rozes con su mano, su cabeza sobre su hombro, habían sido prueba suficiente como para que el licor le hubiera afectado. Pero también era la prueba de qué estaba haciendo con su vida, o porqué nunca se había lanzado a buscar el final de su hilo rojo, porque sí, el era tímido pero no un idiota.

Cuando le pagó al taxi, la chica aún reposaba con todo el sentido de la confianza sobre él, y con las llaves que tuvo que buscar en su bolso, la cargó y abrió la puerta de una patada. Como una pareja recién casada, la llevó a la cama, sin espiar ese hogar ajeno, y la tiró a las sábanas, sin muestras de piedad, comparándose con lobo en busca de carne ahora interminable. Bueno, esta parte era la única diferencia.

Él la miró, era como un divino ángel, ajeno a la maldad del mundo. Los labios rojizos, que eran la sonrisa plasmada en su cara, se veían tan brillantes, y mejor dicho, lo atraían de forma peligrosa. Negó con la cabeza y tocó la manija de la puerta, con obvias intenciones.

Un tirón de su camisa lo hizo detenerse completamente de salir a la calle y continuar su vida asocial, solitaria y oscura. Las facciones de la chica se habían fruncido por su casi ida, y aún entre forcejeos de Kirito, ella jamás se atrevió a soltarlo.

–Asuna-san, tengo que irme a casa, y tú debes dormir porque ya estás cansada.–Le habló como una pequeña niña, y como pequeña niña le respondió.

–Kirito-kun no debe irse, es muy tarde, y está oscuro allá afuera.–Un adorable puchero le sacó una débil sonrisa. Contuvo una risa que amenazó con escapar sus labios, y dejo de forcejear.

El chico era bastante cuerdo. Siempre pensaba en sus decisiones, afrontaba las bajas situaciones y aceptaba sus actos y se prometía arreglarlo. Pero hubo algo en esos ojos mandarina que hizo desaparecer la normalidad en su ser, su voz calentara lo más profundo de corazón, y con ellos, que estuviera a los pies de aquella mujer.

Simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento —o mejor dicho, por la bella muchacha—, mientras ella se recostaba hacía atrás, arrastrandole consigo, de manera que el terminó encima de ella, apenas apoyándose sobre sus brazos. Desde su punto de vista, la chica se veía tan inocente, tan frágil, cómo si cualquier cosa que él le hiciera, fuera a hacer que ella inevitablemente se quebrara en miles de pedazos.

Asuna, que desde que se recostaron había mostrado una sonrisa complacida, fruncio el ceño ligeramente, y también dejo salir un puchero. Ella extendió una de sus manos, y junto la parte de atrás de esta con la mejilla de Kirito, y acariciandola levemente. Él sonrió, y ella le sonrió de vuelta. No había prisa, ni nada por el estilo, sólo un silencio cómplice entre los dos. El inclinó su cabeza sobre la mano de la chica, y luego sacudió su cabeza ligeramente.

–No podemos hacer ésto, o me sentiré cómo si hubiera tomado ventaja de tu ebriedad y te hubiera violado– Ella le dedicó una mirada triste un tanto confundida, y después de un par de segundos, fruncio el ceño de nuevo, y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

El, confundido por sus acciones, no pudo esperar lo que vino después. La muchacha lo jaló por el frente de su camisa, y acto seguido lo beso con fuerza, con obvias intenciones de continuar aquél juego para el cuál ninguno de los dos estaba preparado. Él trato de forcejear un poco, pero sólo logro que la muchacha lo atrajera más hacia sí.

El beso era un tanto apresurado, y de un momento a otro el comenzó a corresponderle con la misma fuerza. Y cuándo ambos se separaron —Respirando trabajosamente, y con una chispa diferente en los ojos—, el muchacho enseguida tomó la iniciativa y volvió a besarla. Ésta vez no fue tan apresurado cómo antes, pero si más apasionado.

Se separaron una vez más, y se miraron a los ojos. Gris, y ámbar. El muchacho se inclinó de nuevo con intención de besarla, y ella ansiosamente separó sus labios. Verla así encendió una especie de deseo en su interior. El deseo de ver más de aquellas reacciones que le podría proporcionar a la muchacha de largos cabellos que para entonces estaban tirados en un desorden en la almohada.

Él se acercó más, y ella cerró los ojos, pero el beso nunca vino, así que los abrió, al mismo tiempo que sintió los labios de el muchacho rozar la comisura de sus labios, y recorrer todo el camino hasta su cuello, dónde depositó un pequeño beso.

Luego de eso, repitió el proceso con el otro lado, y robó una mirada de la joven. Ella aún estaba recostada, pero en ése momento sus labios temblaban ligeramente, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuándo el pasó su mano suavemente por su cuello.

Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y su respiración se aceleraba cada vez que el rozaba su piel, y ésta se erizaba levemente ante las suaves caricias del muchacho.

Las caricias se tornaban cada vez más apresuradas y ligeramente más agresivas, y, de un momento a otro, ambos estaban ya casi desnudos, mirandose mutuamente con deseo. El prosiguió besando el cuello de Asuna, y ella estaba gimiendo suavemente, mientras se movía, incómoda, bajo las atenciones del muchacho. Pero ambos pararon en seco cuándo oyeron una tercera voz.

–¿Asuna?– Preguntó, completamente en shock. Era una voz evidentemente masculina, y mayor que las de ellos. Sonaba bastante somnoliento –…Estoy soñando, ¿no es así? Volveré a mi cuarto a ver si despierto...– El muchacho se fué, y cerró la puerta atrás de sí.

Kirito suspiró de alivio, pero ni un segundo después sintió los labios de Asuna chocar contra los suyos agresivamente, y sus caderas empujarse en dirección a las suyas de nuevo.

El sólo se alejó, y tomó las muñecas de la muchacha, agarrandolas contra la cama.

–Es suficiente.– Dijo él, sintiendo culpa inmediatamente al ver sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Acto seguido, el la abrazó con fuerza, lo que la tomó por sorpresa. Con los ojos abiertos cómo platos, y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, Asuna apenas logró decir algo.

–L-lo siento– Dijo.

–No deberías. Si algo, es culpa de los dos. Mejor vamos a dormir ahora, ¿sí?– Respondió Kirito, acomodandose a su lado, y abrazándola posesivamente.

–E-está bien...– Dijo Asuna, recostándose contra el pecho del muchacho. El comenzó a acariciar levemente el cabello rojizo que se veía hechizante bajo la suave oscuridad de matiz azulado. La respiración de la muchacha se volvió más calmada y tomó un patrón.

–Tu corazón… puedo.. oírlo latir– Dijo ella lenta y lánguidamente después de un momento.

–Pensé que ya te habías quedado dormida– Respondió el, pero nada más un momento después, se dió cuenta de que la muchacha si se había quedado dormida escuchando el latir de su corazón cual nana. El sonrió, y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, en un profundo sueño...

.

.

.

Asuna despertó esa mañana con un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Se levantó, temporalmente olvidando el hecho de qué no traía casi nada puesto, y temblando ante el frío de la mañana. Rápidamente se cambió, y, recordando los eventos de la noche, miró hacia su cama, sólo para encontrarla completamente vacía. Suspiró, y bajo a desayunar.

–Ah, Buenos días, Asuna– Dijo una voz desde su lado. Por un momento se sobresaltó, y casi sintió una emoción inmensa. Pero al darse vuelta...

–Ah, Nii-sama. Buenos días. No sabía que estabas en casa– Dijo, escondiendo la decepción que sintió.

–Oh, ahora que recuerdo, hoy dejaron el correo temprano. Revisa si alguna carta está dirigida a ti.– Dijo Kouchirou después de un momento.

–De acuerdo– Le respondió Asuna, recogiendo la pila de cartas, y sacando una que se veía especialmente hinchada, y por detrás decía "Para Yuuki Asuna-san"

Asuna abrió el sobre blanco de pequeños detalles azules, y recogió la carta que estaba dentro.

"Querida Asuna. Lamento no haber estado allí, junto a ti cuándo despertaste, pero viendo el pequeño incidente cuándo apareció aquel chico que supongo que era tu hermano (y no quiero estar equivocado), pensé que sería más inteligente irme temprano para que no nos encuentre en tal estado y malpiense (o tal vez 'salte a conclusiones' sea más adecuado?).

Quiero decirte que nunca olvidaré aquella noche, y que si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, siempre estoy disponible"

Debajo de esas palabras de linda caligrafía, estaba anotado un número de teléfono, y un "-K" en la esquina inferior.

–Por cierto Asuna, anoche tuve un sueño de los más raro en que te encontraba en tu cuarto con un tipo extraño, ambos apenas y vestidos. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?–

–No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, Nii-sama– Respondió ella, sonriendo en complicidad mientras sacaba el motivo para que el sobre (Que ya de por sí era mas grande de lo normal), estuviera tan abultado: Un antifaz blanco de detalles plateados y bellas plumas, tan blancas cómo la nieve pura.

* * *

 _ **Nota Mía (?):** Hoy, 21 de Septiembre, cumple años nuestra gran escritora L' Fleur Noir, mi inspiración para escribir webadas y a mi parecer, la reina del fluff :) Tenemos tantas cosas que agradecerte, como más que nada, reunir a las trastornadas del fandom, que ni sabían de la otra...Eso es lo principal, y de ahí muchas cosas más como para hacerlo en un día...Solo puedo decirte que Feliz Cumpleaños, gracias por estar con nosotras y te quiero mucho... ¡Mis más sinceros buenos deseos! Este capítulo será dedicado completamente a tí :) Feliz día, Sumi 3 c:_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota de Kitten:**_ _Buenos días/tardes/noches/drogas- espera khe. Bueno, sea cual sea la hora en su país, Kitten les saluda :3 Aquí, Xu-tan y yo le traemos nuestra primera participación en la #KiriAsuWeek2015! Aquí, celebrando un aniversario más del día de la boda de ésta hermosa pareja. El tema de hoy es "diferencia de edad". Disfruten!_

* * *

Él era un muchacho extraordinariamente apuesto, inteligente, amigable, y en general, el sueño de todas las damas que se le aproximaban. Los largos mechones de su hermoso cabello color azabache que de vez en cuándo —A quién engaño, siempre— me daban ganas de tocar, soñando con la suave textura que éste pudiera poseer; sus bellos orbes de color ónix, que parecían penetrar y capturar el alma de quién se le cruzara; Esa piel clara, ligeramente bronceada que tanto ansiaba acariciar; Y sus labios finos, que a mis ojos se veían tan besables— Ése hombre, era la perfección pura, un cuerpo modelado por fuerzas divinas para ser inalcanzable, al menos para gente como yo, una joven incompetente que ni siquiera había tenido valor suficiente para acercármele después de darme cuenta de su encanto, y había decidido observarle desde lejos.

Mi nombre es Asuna Yuuki, y he sido su vecina los últimos tres años, aunque solía visitar este sitio cuando era aún más pequeña, que fué cuando lo ví por primera vez. Suspiré cuándo noté que el objeto de mis ensoñaciones había salido de mi campo de visión, pero esperé, pues sabía que el no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Kazuto Kirigaya era el nombre del encantador joven, pero la mayoría de sus amigos cercanos le llamaban Kirito, nombre que en secreto deseaba poder llamarle algún día. Pero era imposible. Las diferencias entre nosotros era demasiado grande y abrumadora, pero aún asi conservaba la esperanza que me quedaba, pues eso es lo que mis queridos abuelos me enseñaron antes de partir por completo de éste mundo, dejándome sola con mi desastrosa familia, razón principal por la cuál decidía prestarle mucha más atención a mi vecino, en lugar de al incesante cháchara sobre modales que mi madre trataba de hacerme memorizar, pues ella quería convertirme en una "dama educada y propia del apellido Yuuki", en otras palabras, una mujer como ella, cosa que yo no deseaba en lo más mínimo.

–¿Estás prestándome atención, Asuna?– Preguntó mi madre, haciendo que me sobresaltara. Efusivamente asentí, esperando con todas mis fuerzas que ella me creyera –¿Entonces qué lección acabo de leerte?— Mientras tragaba las palabras "más que leer me estabas contando la historia de tu vida unas tres veces", entré en pánico, pues desde el mero inicio de la lección, ya estaba concentrada en mi apuesto vecino, nada más, nada menos.

De manera rápida miré hacia el libro que mi madre sostenía en sus manos, leyendo "Postura", y miré fijamente a sus ojos marrones.

–Postura Apropiada– respondí rápidamente, y de nuevo evité su furtiva mirada, concentrándome una vez más en el joven que ya había regresado afuera, se había sentado encima del auto de su padre, de manera aburrida había tomado un pequeño y aterciopelado libro de tonos verdes, y había comenzado a leerlo.

Con nostalgia observé la manera en la que sus ojos escaneaban las páginas de manera rápida, moviéndose de un lado al otro sin cesar, hasta que por razones aún desconocidas a mi el día de hoy, el bajó su libro, y miró directamente hacia mi ventana. Agaché la cabeza rápidamente mientras sentía que mi corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sin señal de calmarse en absoluto. Perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. Si me había visto, pensaría que era una rara. Y si no, ¿quién sabe?

Miré al sitio dónde mi madre había estado sentada. En ese momento, estaba vacío, demostrando que mi madre tenía cosas más importantes que hacer en ese momento. Ella siempre había sido así. Diligente, trabajadora, y los primeros años de mi vida, amorosa y tal vez dulce, pero si lo fue, no lo recordaba. Ahora bien podía largarse de mi habitación sin siquiera despedirse, para encargarse de corregir uno que otro escrito de sus estudiantes, o tal vez planificar sus clases. No lo sabía, ni me importaba realmente. Mi mente en ése momento, se movía entre el muchacho de afuera, y las posibilidades de que me hubiera visto. Me sentí abrumada por un momento, así que respiré profundo, buscando calmar a mi acelerado corazon que no mostraba ni las más pequeñas señales de estarse relajando siquiera.

De manera cautelosa me asomé por mi ventana, agradecida de que el había regresado a su actividad, y que no parecía estar de humor para dejar su lectura otra vez, sólo para ver mi ventana, probablemente vacía. Bostezé con cansancio evidente, y decidí dejar mi ventana, para descansar, pues la luna brillaba fuertemente en el cielo, señalando que ya se hacía hora de dormir. Lánguidamente cambié mi ropa por un piyama cómodo, y me recosté, quedando dormida casi enseguida soñando con él, con Kazuto...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente...

Desperté al cálido sol de la mañana que bañaba de luz mi rostro, ya que única parte del cuerpo que no estaba cubierta por la fina cobija que mis padres habían comprado para mi en Hokkaido hace nada más un año, y que todavía conservo y atesoro, pues la había elegido mi hermano mayor, Kouichiriou, antes de irse en un viaje de negocios por tres años, que todavía no se habían cumplido para entonces.

Me levanté lentamente para evitar marearme, y me dirigí al baño que se ubicaba al lado de mi habitación y me dí una corta ducha, principalmente para despertarme. Una vez salí, me vestí de manera "apropiada" —según mi madre, obviamente—, y bajé al comedor, donde ya me esperaban mis padres, y nuestra ama de llaves, Sada, sirviéndoles un desayuno de fina apariencia. Tomé asiento frente a ellos, en la larga mesa que nunca en mi vida había visto llena, ni siquiera cuando mi hermano se hallaba presente e invitaba a sus dos amigos, cuyos nombres no puedo recordar en este momento.

Sada colocó un plato en frente de mí, sacándome de mis pensamientos, y luego se retiró, no antes de que le agradecieramos por la comida de delicioso aspecto, y sus servicios en general.

Lentamente probé un pedazo del lujoso alimento, y sonreí ligeramente ante su dulce sabor. Mi madre estaba —como siempre— inmersa en observar su tablet, por lo cual raras veces me corregía al comer. Y mi padre, estaba entre leer el periódico, y responder mensajes de texto de sus compañeros de trabajo, probablemente acerca de un nuevo proyecto. Sin volver a dirigir la mirada a mis padres, me concentré en degustar la deliciosa comida, y sobretodo, finalizarla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Unos minutos después...

Me levanté de la silla, dejando atrás un plato casi completamente vacío, que Sada limpió inmediatamente, llevándose también los plato de mis padres consigo, en una amplia bandeja plateada.

Subí a mi cuarto fastidiada, ya que, por más que amara a mi familia —a mi padre y hermano en general—, estar cerca de ellos por mucho tiempo podía ser una experiencia tan solo un poco ... estresante para mi. Suspiré de fastidio y me recosté en mi cama. Ese día, era el comienzo de un tiempo que yo había llegado a odiar con los años: Las vacaciones de Sada. Aunque ella había insistido en prepararnos el desayuno, ella en ese momento debería estarse retirando para pasar un mes completo con su familia. En otras palabras, un mes completo de tareas hogareñas para mi. Mis padres me enviarían a comprar víveres, a limpiar mi habitación y la de ellos, a preparar algunas comidas, y si ellos lo decidían, tambien a limpiar los baños. Rezé porque no fuera así, y me dediqué a observar a mi ventana, esperando con ansias llegar a ver al pelinegro que yo adoraba.

En su lugar, salió su odiosa hermana adoptiva Suguha, jalándolo del brazo, y arrastrándolo consigo hacia la banca que había en su jardín. Lugar que convenientemente quedaba justo en frente de mi ventana, a parte del "garaje", que Minetaka-san había tratado de construir, y solo llego a construir una cerca alta de tres lados que estaba posicionada alrededor de su camioneta.

Observé con molestia como Suguha le daba órdenes, diciéndole que empujara el columpio de madera sobre el cuál estaba ella sentada. En ese momento, comencé a recordar.

**FLASHBACK**

Un joven pelinegro de unos 11 años, Kazuto, corría detrás de mi de manera juguetona.

–¡No me puedes atrapar!– Grité, provocando el ego masculino de mi amigo.

–¿Ah, si?–Preguntó el, obviamente atrapado por mi pequeña trampa.

–Si–Respondí de manera simple, enfureciendo al muchacho. Aguanté la risita que amenazaba con escapar de mi boca, y corrí más rápido todavía.

–¡Ya verás!–Exclamó el, acercándose rápidamente a mi. Ésta vez deje salir la risa, y seguí corriendo.

Seguimos así por unos minutos, hasta que me cansé, y volteé la cabeza para verlo. Bajé ligeramente la velocidad, y el tomó la oportunidad, y se abalanzó. En cuestión de segundos terminé acostada en el césped, y el con sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, apoyándose del césped.

Sentí mis mejillas calentarse lentamente, y mi respiración volverse mas laboriosa, como si hubiese corrido una maratón sin haber respirado ni una vez antes. El me miró con una sonrisita triunfante, y esa expresión inmediatamente se transformó a una de preocupación.

–¿Qué sucede?¿Tengo algo en el rostro?– Pregunté confundida ante su expresión.

–Estás muy pálida, y parece que tienes problemas respirando– Señaló el como si fuera muy obvio.

–¿Entonces que sugiere, señor Sabelotodo?– Pregunté de manera sarcástica, pero el ignoro el sarcasmo y tomo en serio la pregunta.

–Que hagamos algo más calmado, para ayudar a que recuperes energía, al mismo tiempo evitando que te aburras– Sugirió el.

–¿Cómo qué?– El colocó su mano en su barbilla pensativamente.

–¿Qué tal si jugamos con el columpio?–

–Está bien, supongo–

Lentamente me ayudo a levantarme, y me volví a sentar, ésta vez en el columpio. Fue entonces cuando el empezó a empujarlo tranquilamente, El columpio meciendome hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando me dí cuenta, ya mi familia se había mudado de vuelta a la casa principal, llevándome consigo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Eso había sucedido hace unos años, pero lo recordaba cómo la palma de mi mano, al igual que sabía que ella había estado observándonos desde su cuarto. Justo como estaba haciendo yo en ese momento. Cerré mi ventana y me aleje, disponiéndome a estudiar la lección de anoche. Suspiré de fastidio, hojeando lentamente el libro de mi madre.

–¡Asuna!– Escuché llamar a mi madre desde la sala. Me levanté de la silla, dejando otra vez el libro allí.

–¿Si, Madre?– Pregunté de la manera mas educada posible, haciendo que sonara un poco extraña.

–¡Ven aquí! ¡Te toca comprar los ingredientes para la cena!– Respondió ella.

–Lo dices cómo si no me tocara siempre...– Murmuré –¡Allá voy!

Me cambié a algo más apropiado para salir, y bajé las escaleras hasta la sala de estar dónde mi madre me dió el dinero, y una larga lista. Iba a retirarme, hasta que escuché su voz.

–Tu padre y yo nos vamos ésta misma noche, antes de la cena.–Mis manos solo llegaron a rozar el pómo de la puerta, y sentí como mi mirada se engrandecía rápidamente tal vez poco o tal vez mucho.

–¿A dónde?¿Por qué? –Pregunté confundida, y con miedo al haber escuchado un "tu padre y yo" sin mí en el medio.

–A Hokkaido. Tu padre tendrá un viaje de negocios con sus compañeros de trabajo para un nuevo proyecto, y yo debo ir.–Su voz sonaba fría, tan distante pero precisa. La frialdad de mi madre nunca abandonaba su alma, ni siquiera conmigo, su hija. Me dió una mirada rápida y subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, como si la que aprendió sobre las lecciones para ser una dama apropiada hubierese sido ella y áun conservara su efecto.

Mis padres se iban a ir, quizá a millones de kilómetros de donde estaba y por primera vez quedaría sola, expuesta a ladrones, violadores, y ... a mi exageración. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco —o muy — paranóica, ya que la seguridad del vecindario era alta, además tenía a varias personas, mis vecinos, que podrían ayudarme.

Torcí la manija de la puerta, y la brillante luna se vió a lo alto del cielo oscuro. Las estrellas estaban en línea recta hacia el infinito, pero yo simplemente lo tomé como una graciosa guía hacia la tienda, con ese pensamiento sacándome una risita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una divertida caminata después...

Observé la tienda a unos cinco metros, y me pregunté porque la iluminación no opacaba las estrellas.

Quería llegar rápido, la lista sería muy larga y tenía ganas de un largo baño caliente, por tal razón que comencé una carrera en contra de la dirección del viento hacia la tienda, que quizá no duraría mucho menos de un minuto con mis cortas piernas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un minuto o dos después...

Me detuve justo enfrente de la tienda y agarré mucho aire, tratando de recuperar un ritmo de respiración normal, creando en mi mente la decepcionante idea de que yo no tenía talento alguno para la educación física.

Latas, botellas, dulces, bebidas y hasta objetos de limpieza. Todo estaba organizado de tal manera que me daba dolor de cabeza el pensar en la paciencia de la(s) persona(s) que colocó la mercancía en todos esos estantes.

Me dispuse a dar un paso más y soltar un "Buenas noches" a la comerciante, cuando sentí algo pegajoso y suave en mi zapato, sabiendo que era y entonces resbalé. Pero entonces, percibí algo suave, cálido y un olor que no podía olvidar, todo lo contrario a lo que creí que pasaría.

Dos ojos grisáceos me miraban curiosos desde arriba, pero tenían ese toque rebelde que tanto adoraba, a tal punto de que podría perderme en su profundidad infinita por el resto del día. Los cabellos negros, deslumbrantes, celestiales y desordenados como su personalidad, y su sonrisa. Brillante, socarrona, despreocupada y hermosa, solo para mí. Al menos en ese momento.

Me separé de inmediato con las mejillas acaloradas de su camisa, que tenían impregnados agradables aromas. Caí encima del pobre de Kirito gracias a la estúpida cáscara de banana, e incluso hice que sus compras volcaran al piso.

–¡Lo siento...! –Mi corazón protestó por la acción de levantarme de encima él, e inicié a poner sus ahora pertenencias en la bolsa de plástico que también se hallaba tirada en el suelo junto a mi amigo de la infancia/vecino actual.

Me congelé en el sitio el instante que vi sus compras. Comida de dieta, dos desodorantes con aroma, un shampoo de envase rosa, un acondicionador para cabello dañado y unas cuantas verduras (cosa que no me afectó en lo absoluto, pero, ¿qué con los otros productos?)

Miré hacia abajo en vergüenza. "Por supuesto que son para su novia, es imposible que un hombre como él no tenga una" Pensé con tristeza.

El se ruborizó tambien al notarlo. Se levantó lentamente, y tomó la bolsa de compras de mi mano.

–Gracias por la ayuda– Dijo, sacudiendo su pantalón. Me miró de arriba a abajo para mi mayor incomodidad –¿Te he visto antes?– Preguntó, haciendo que mi corazón rompiera.

Obviamente no me reconocería. La última vez que nos habíamos visto, yo era tan solo una niña. Mi cabello era más corto, yo era mucho mas bajita, y me vestía diferente.

–S-si, somos vecinos después de todo...– respondí, recogiendo algunos productos de la lista. Sus ojos engrandecieron de repente.

–E-entonces...!– Me asusté de su tono de voz, y cerré los ojos.

Al no sentir, ni oir nada más, los volví a abrir. El seguía mirándome como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

–¿A-Asuna...?– Preguntó con una voz débil y casi inaudible. Sus palabras encendieron una pequeña llama de esperanza, aunque no lo dejé notar. Le sonreí dulcemente y le respondí.

–Creo que nos hemos conocido antes, pero yo soy tu vecina. Asuna Yuuki. Es un gusto hablarle de nuevo, Kirigaya-kun– Dije de manera cordial y educada, agradeciendo secretamente a las lecciones de como ser una dama apropiada. Me enderezé y dí una pequeña reverencia, pero él ni se inmutó.

Casi salto de sorpresa cuando sentí un par de brazos cálidos enredándose alrededor de mi cuerpo. Levanté mis brazos para empujarlo, pero terminé abrazándole de vuelta. –¿A qué viene eso?– El sólo enterró su rostro en mi cuello.

–Pues que nunca te volví a ver desde ésa vez. Me pregunté sus siquiera seguías con vida por lo menos. Me alegro de que sea así–

–K-Kazu-...–

–Kirito– Respondió él –Por favor, llámame Kirito. Aparté la mirada mientras sentía que mis mejillas se calentaban aún más, si es que eso era posible en ese momento.

–E-entonces, K-Kirito...-kun– Intenté, de repente sintiendo la necesidad de añadirle al menos un honorífico. Luego recordé –¡Ah! Las compras...– Rápidamente me separe de mi vecino y a velocidad récord, recogí todos los productos necesarios de sus estantes.

La carga era muy pesada, e insoportable para mis brazos, pero lo traté de soportar sin chistar, pues un minuto más cerca de mi guapo vecino iba a sacarme de mis cabales, y probablemente terminaría por decirle que lo observaba, y mucho.

Pagué por las compras, y me retiré, soportando el peso cómo pude. Unos minutos después, sentí cómo si alguien o algo me observara. 'Genial. Ya llegaron los acosadores, los ladrones y los violadores' Pensé. De tan sólo pensarlo, mis piernas flaquearon ligeramente. Apuré el paso. Mientras más rápido iba, más aumentaba el sentimiento de ser perseguida. Cuándo mi hogar estuvo a la vista, suspiré de alivio. Corrí hacia la puerta, la abrí y entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Mis padres ya habían partido, aparentemente. La casa se sentía vacía y tenebrosa.

Hice mi camino hasta la cocina, cuando vi una pequeña nota adherida al refrigerador.

"Esperamos a tu regreso, pero si no nos vamos ahora mismo, perderemos el vuelo. No creo que eso le agrade mucho a tu madre

-Shouzou"

Suspiré al leer la carta. Por supuesto que si. Siempre era así. Nada más regresara, me entregarían una maleta llena de la ropa que querían que vistiera en el viaje, y me arrastrarían consigo a Hokkaido, Osaka, o cualquier otro sitio con un establecimiento apropiado para la estadía de los Yuuki, o cualquier sitio donde conocer al pretendiente perfecto, en los estándares de mi madre.

Pero era mi oportunidad. Nunca antes me habían dejado sola en esta enorme casa, y mucho menos durante las vacaciones de Sada. Me aseguraría de que ese período de tiempo, fuera el No mejor de mi vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Al día siguiente...

Decidí que era el momento para comenzar, así que limpié la casa. Rápida, pero efectivamente, y en unas dos horas y media, había terminado. Todo lo que faltaba era preparar el desayuno y sacar la basura. Tomé las enormes bolsas, y salí de la casa.

Los contenidos eran pesados y me costaba dar cada paso, pero aún así o hice. Había tomado la iniciativa de ser más independiente, después de todo, si quería librarme de mis padres tal y como Kouichirou lo hizo.

Paso a paso, me acerque a el pequeño depósito sin percatarme de la sombra que se acercaba lentamente desde atrás. No me di cuenta sino cuando sentí un par de manos cubrirme los ojos y entré en pánico, soltando todas las bolsas.

–No te preocupes, sólo soy yo– Susurró la persona, que rápidamente identifiqué como Kazuto.

–¿...K-Kirito-kun...?– Pregunté, todavía insegura.

–El mismo– Dijo, girándome de tal manera que quede frente a el. Luego, para mi sorpresa, me abrazó. Lentamente inhalé la suave y varonil esencia que desprendía de su camisa y le devolví el abrazo.

–...–

–...–

–K-Kirito...-kun?

–... Si?

–T-tengo que ir a botar las bolsas de basura...

–O-oh– Al darse cuenta, rápidamente me soltó, y acomodó su ropa que se había arrugado ligeramente.

Recogí las bolsas, y las deposité en el basurero. Luego, evité al joven, y eché a correr a mi hogar. Demasiado de él bien podría hacerme desmayar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Horas después...

Rápidamente terminé la labor limpiando lo que restaba en la cocina (la estufa y el horno microondas), y me dispuse a preparar la cena. Recogí todos los ingredientes y me dedique a mezclarlos con cuidado y paciencia.

Una vez terminada la labor, me abstuve de sentarme en el enorme comedor, y preferí sentarme en la sala. Dejé el plato en la mesita de café, y comenzé a devorar todo lentamente, basta con decir que me sentía tonta al experimentar como mis pómulos se enrojecían y calentaban por pensar en la drástica cercanía que tuve en estos días con él. Jamás me había sentido así, como si encontrara mi lugar en el mundo y fuera a su lado. Al parecer, después de que mis padres se fueran no todo estaba saliéndose de control, de hecho, estaban sucediendo cosas buenas, como si tuviera un trébol de cuatro hojas o algo así. Ningún ladrón había entrado a la casa –aún– y si así lo fuera, la imágen de un Kirito luchando contra ellos acompañado de una espada larga y oscura llegó a mi mente, sintiéndome como una pequeña y tonta niña.

Me levanté de la mesa y dejé los platos ahí, los lavaría mañana después de todo. Como hace poco había tomado un baño no lo hice de nuevo, solo me dispuse cepillar mis dientes e irme a dormir.

Enjuagué mi boca mientras mis pensamientos divagaban sin rumbo aparente. Fue entonces cuando un callado, pero seco ruido se escuchó desde la habitación, tal como si algo se hubiera caído al piso. Camine cautelosamente hacia la puerta, y observé la habitación con atención. No había movimiento, y nada parecía estar fuera de lugar. "Debió ser mi imaginación jugandome una broma pesada", pensé de inmediato, en gran parte para calmar mi paranoia.

Terminé de enjuagar mi boca, y me senté sobre la cama con cuidado, sobresaltandome ligeramente con el sonido de los resortes chillando bajo mi peso. Suspire y terminé de recostarme, y temblé un poco ante la repentina brisa que entró por la ventana. Una ventana de la que estaba completa y absolutamente que había cerrado antes de prepararme para dormir. Sin embargo, le hice caso omiso a ese hecho, me voltee en dirección contraria (quedando acostada de lado), y fui a arroparme, pero sentí una mano cubrir mi boca, y otra atrapar los manos contra la cama.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y traté de forcejear, gritar, cualquier cosa, pero fue en vano, pues el individuo era mucho más grande, fuerte, y pesado que yo. Mi respiración se volvió errática mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre que aquella persona tenía sobre mi. Forzosamente, la persona nos volteo, de manera que yo estaba acostada de espaldas a la cama, con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, y el estaba encima mío, inmovilizándome por completo. Todas las posibilidades parecían estar en mi contra, así que me rendí, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, a espera de lo que sea que quisiera hacerme aquella persona, o mejor dicho, aquél hombre.

Seguí esperando la siguiente acción del hombre, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza girada hacia la derecha, y el corazón palpitandome a mil por segundo. El silencio inmutable que reinaba en la habitación fue interrumpido de improvisto por una fuerte y melodiosa risa. Una risa que conocía a la perfección.

–¿K-Kirito-kun?– Pregunté de manera temblorosa, abriendo los ojos, y dándome de cuenta de que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

–Si, el mismo– Respondió el, liberandome, y sentandose a mi lado.

–¿Y que haces aquí…?

–Hmm... Ninguna razón específica, solo pensé que no estaría mal arriesgarme un poco y dejarle todo a la suerte.– Dijo Kazuto.

–¿A-arriesgarte? ¿Cómo?

–Esperaba que preguntaras eso, querida Asuna. Verás, con arriesgarme me refiero a– Comenzó el, haciendo una seña con la mano hacia la ventana, yo voltee, siguiendo la dirección en la que apuntaba su mano. No había nada, solo la pared junto a la ventana, que aún seguía abierta.

Cuando estuve volteando para preguntarle a que se refería, sentí algo suave y cálido posarse sobre mi boca y moverse lentamente. Abrí los ojos en sorpresa ante los acontecimientos. El estaba justo en frente de mi, con los ojos cerrados, y moviendo sus labios sobre los míos en un suave beso. Traté de calmarme, y cerré los ojos. Lo sentí alejarse, pero no lo deje. Me impulsé hacia el volviendo a juntar nuestros labios, esta vez en un beso correspondido. Por un segundo me pregunté si ya tenía experiencia previa, pero solo dejé la duda a un lado, y seguí en lo que estaba.

Una vez se nos acabó el aire, nos separamos, respirando laboriosamente, y mirandonos a los ojos. El me sonrió, y yo le sonreí de vuelta. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues no necesitábamos palabras para expresar lo que acababa de suceder. La simple explicación era la siguiente:

Él, Kirigaya Kazuto, un muchacho mucho mayor que yo en todos los sentidos posibles, había estado enamorado de mi, Yuuki Asuna, una jovencita que apenas y podía llamarse adolescente, de la misma manera en la que yo estaba profundamente enamorada de el. Y esa había su manera de arriesgarse. Arriesgarse a transmitir sus sentimientos mediante ese beso. Arriesgarse a ser rechazado completamente. Arriesgarse a perder una amistad de hace ya muchos años.

Y así fue como se formó ésta pareja fuera de lo normal. Una muchachita de 12 años, y ya un muchacho de ya casi 18. Dos personas inevitablemente unidas, que sin importar las circunstancias, siempre volverían a encontrarse mutuamente.

* * *

 ** _Nota mía (?):_** _Pos, hola a todos y todas. Casualmente hoy después de levantarme de la cama, esuché como una pirotecnia en el cielo, como si estuviera dando inicio a algo, y cómo no, ¡SI ES EL 1ER DÍA DE LA KIRIASU WEEK! Me pregunto si hay algún escritor por mi casa~_

 _No tenía ganas de participar hoy, pero mi neesan me recordó que podíamos terminar nuestro fic pendiente hoy, y chale, porqué no?_

 _Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap,_

 _Los quiere volando en un unicornio,_

 _Xu. :v_


End file.
